Talk:Janice Lester
PNA PNA - needs tone and style repairs. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:18, 4 May 2005 (UTC) Rewrite I just rewrote this article, to clear up some factual errors and add detail to the biography, so there's probably a lot of typos & links that need a glance from new eyes. The previous version included Janice attending Starfleet Academy, specifically labeled an Archeologist, and getting turned over to Starfleet authorities - none of these are supported by . I also removed these previous Background comments: :Lester's remark to Kirk that his world of Starfleet captains did not admit women seems to imply that Starfleet still held the sexist attitudes against giving women leadership roles. However, evidence developed in future ''Trek series contradict this. It is more likely that, in her present psychological state, she put part of the blame for her not receiving her own command on what she believed was Starfleet's sexist attitude. Another possiblility most fans accept is that she was referring to Kirk's inability to maintain a relationship due to his responsibilities as a starship captain.'' ::Why try re-interpret what is plainly spoken and shown on screen? This episode (and TOS as whole) clearly suggests that Starfleet of the 2260s–Kirk's Generation–did not have many, or any, female starship captains (until maybe Capt. Madge). That could be for sexist reasons, or not - but this isn't contradictory to rest of the canon. One generation's liberalism on an issue does not preclude the next one from being more conservative, or vice versa and back 'round again. (Or, Janeway's pants will never make Uhura's skirt longer.) --Aurelius Kirk 18:08, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :::When the episode was written, in the real 1960's women weren't allowed in combat, thus no women captains. No one at the time, in the real 1960's expected the movies, TNG, VOY or any thing else than going out with a laugh. The Turnabout Intruder was quickly written, planned as a comedy, like Spock's Brain, then Gene did one of his famous rewrites to make it topical. The result is a half-serious episode that should NOT be considered canon, but should be considered an "actors' vacation" episode wherein the real cast & crew just did something for fun, like Star Trek V. Maybe if Gene had openly said, "it's not canon" as he did with ST:V, we could get beyond the hollow controversy. It is canon and should be canon. Just because the message may not conform to our standards doesn't mean we should dismiss it out of hand. We're not really an encyclopedia if we start removing stuff just because we don't agree with it. – Morder 07:44, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Roddenberry shouldn't be considered a reliable source on this episode, since he had NOTHING to do with the episode, and was already well into his habit of berating anything 'Trek' that didn't have his stamp of approval on it. The message of the episode is pretty muddled, but the line from Janice emphasizes her and Kirk's relationship more than her likelihood of being a captain. (Indeed, we've already seen a female first officer, making the interpretation even more nonsensical.) - 01:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Speculation The line "Kirk felt her life could have been as rich as any woman's, if only she was like the ones he met during his five-year mission." is speculation. Kirk trailed off and may no such conclusive statement. - User talk:Roygbiv666 14:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :In a Star trek Reader of the Original Series episodes-I think that Kirk remarks that Lester life could have been as rich as any woman's if only she had been able to accept that she was a woman